TzTok-Jad
TzTok-Jad is the final boss of and most powerful TzHaar creature in the TzHaar Fight Cave, appearing at wave 63. TzTok-Jad was the strongest monster in the game for almost three years. Its name can be roughly translated to "Obsidian fire elemental". Introduction To add to the challenge, players must fight TzTok-Jad on their own, without the use of Summoning creatures or a dwarf multicannon for assistance. Players must also fight 271 other monsters before fighting him, resulting in a high usage of food, potions, ammunition, prayer, etc. TzTok-Jad is strong enough to pose a danger to any inexperienced or unprepared player, regardless of skill or equipment, and he is also immune to stuns. However, despite his very high level, he can be poisoned, though it isn't very feasible to do so. A player may receive a task of TzHaar monsters from Kuradal, with the challenge to "Upgrade" your task. Doing so will result in a task of Volcanic Creatures. With this, you can opt to kill through the Fight Cave all the way to TzTok-Jad for a special reward of 25,250 Slayer experience (250 based on TzTok-Jad's LP and 25,000 bonus xp), in addition to any experience gained during the Caves. Likewise, a player may receive 1-4 TzTok-Jads as a Soul Reaper task. This will grant 10,000 Slayer experience. Fighting TzTok-Jad :See TzHaar Fight Cave/Strategies for more information. Note: If you don't have a Prayer level of at least 43 it will be near impossible to get the Fire Cape. Without magic and range protection prayers, it is possible for TzTok-Jad to kill you in one hit. Additionally, the Tok-Xil's Ranged attack is very accurate and can do great damage over time even with the good defence stats, thus 40 prayer is a must. Despite the fact that most prayers are obtained at level 40, level 60 prayer or higher is highly recommended, due to the fact that you will be praying for the majority of the time spent in the Fight Cave. Also Prayer has been reduced as not to block full damage and so will be drained more quickly. If the player has the required Prayer level (71), using Ancient Curses is highly effective. The sap curses are recommended to lower his Defence. The deflect curses drain at the same rate as protection prayers, and as the Ket-Zeks and TzTok-Jad are fairly accurate, the player can deflect a decent amount of damage back to the monster, with Deflect Magic or Deflect Missiles. In TzTok-Jad's case, the player could quite possibly deflect hundreds of life points back towards him during the battle. However TzTok-Jad will still summon his healers at 50% health, even if damaged only by deflect prayers. Players should always focus on prayer switching even if Tztok jad is at low health as he can still hit over 6000 life points. Fighting TzTok-Jad requires a certain amount of skill and calmness. When the wave starts, it is recommended that the player has auto-retaliate on, so that they will be drawn to him if he spawned out of sight, and the Protect from Missiles prayer activated, since that's his most common starting attack. It is recommended to use Barricade or Resonance if Jad spawns out of sight and you are using a shield, as it will negate damage long enough for you to find him. It is not recommended to engage TzTok-Jad using melee, since TzTok-Jad will use all three types of combat to engage the player, and it is a lot easier to protect against two combat types than three. Therefore, a combination of Ranged attacks and Prayer is usually preferred. A sharp eye and swift reflexes are necessary to stand any chance of defeating this monster. TzTok-Jad will use Magic and Ranged attacks to defeat a player that is not using melee to fight him. It is critical that players know the warning signs for these attacks and switch between the protection prayers accordingly before the attack lands. * Melee: TzTok-Jad slashes his right claw, without delay, at those who come close to melee him. When he is not using any of his other attacks, the player should have Protect from Melee on at all times, though only if they're standing next to him. This attack is his fastest, rating as a six on the attack speed scale (the speed of unarmed combat, daggers, whips, etc.). * Magic: TzTok-Jad will slide his front right foot back, stand up on his hind legs, and shoot a fireball after about half a second. You can hear him inhale/growl loudly while rearing up and before he actually attacks, so listen for it. This attack looks almost identical to his original magic attack, and veteran players should be able to identify it easily. * Ranged: TzTok-Jad slams down his forward legs onto the ground, causing cracks to appear and a boulder to fall on the player (it is not possible to evade this boulder by running). When his legs crash on the ground, a muffled boom will be heard; the audio occurs before the damage is calculated and is far louder than the Magic attack, so players with quick reflexes should be able to easily discern between the two and switch to the correct prayer. This attack is also fairly slow, with an attack speed of two. * Summary: '''If you '''see Jad slide his front right foot back and raise his entire body, remember to activate Protect from Magic; If you see Jad stomp with his legs, activate Protect from Ranged. TzTok-Jad can deal over 7150 life points in one hit so unless you have over 7250 life points, you can potentially be one-hit if one of Jad's attacks hit you. Most players use Saradomin brews in conjunction with Restore potions to boost their life points above their maximum normal life points, to reduce the chance of dying from Jad's attacks if something goes wrong. However, there is no guarantee that Jad will hit his maximum. However, letting more than one of Jad's attacks hit you in a short period of time is almost a certain death. Tip: If you do get hit by his attack, remain calm and correct your prayers first, as eating will most likely just exacerbate the situation. Eat only after you have the correct prayer selected for Jad's next attack; prayers are always the first priority. Once TzTok-Jad is reduced to 50% health, he will summon four Yt-HurKot (which are also called healers, but not mentioned in game) to come and heal him repeatedly. The player must deal with them whilst warding off TzTok-Jad's attacks. One old trick is to attack each of the Yt-HurKot once to get them to attack you instead of healing TzTok-Jad. This can be made easier by using the chain or ricochet ability (depending on if you use range or mage) since this hits up to 2 other opponents and recharges reasonably fast. However, if you do not want them to attack you, you can run through TzTok-Jad (be careful since he might melee you). If you kill these Yt-HurKot, they will respawn when TzTok-Jad is back at half health and heal it again if they had healed TzTok-Jad back to full health before being killed. If they didn't fully heal Jad originally (i.e. they only healed him to 39,999 LP or less), then they will not respawn. Also, if you kill them while TzTok-Jad's health is under half, they will not respawn again. An invisible update made it so that Jad will heal 20% of his life points at some time. Even though this sounds simple enough, in reality it is much harder. You may lose concentration for a few seconds; this is more than enough time for TzTok-Jad to deal a fatal blow. It is recommended that you make yourself as comfortable and calm as possible in order not to lose focus, since just one mistake may get you killed. If Jad spawns in a position where he cannot attack you, you should probably make the most of the time that it gives you in order to calm down and only attack when you are ready. However, Jad can spawn in the middle of the arena, not allowing you to choose when you want to attack. After you have prayed against Jad's first attack, you should run towards him to see his next one. Additionally players should be warned against trying to tank any of TzTok-Jad's attacks unless they have extremely high defence (99 defence, super defence potions + and very high level armour) as he tends to either miss or hit close to his max which makes him less predictable, and so it is not uncommon for two of these hits to land one after the other, killing the player without a chance to eat. Rewards * 16,064 Tokkul (you will still get some Tokkul if you do not complete the Fight Cave. The amount depends on how far you got, 8,064 if you happen to die at Jad.) * Fire cape TzTok-Jad will not drop any items. Once players manage to kill this monster, however, they will be rewarded with the Fire Cape, along with 16,064 Tokkul. Players will always receive a fire cape after killing TzTok-Jad, even if they already own one. If the player happens to die at the same time as killing TzTok-Jad, a fire cape will still be received, although no credit will be given for killing him if you have him as a slayer assignment and the chat will still say the player has been defeated. Gallery Fire cape closeup.gif|A player wearing a Fire Cape. Jad 1920x1200.jpg|Early concept art of TzTok-Jad Jad vs Roosters.jpg|Jad vs Roosters. TzTok-Jad (Postbag from the Hedge).png|A smoky scene of TzTok-Jad from Postbag 29. Duels - TzTok-Jad.png|Jad in the Runescape Duel Cards. TzRek-Jad Artwork.jpg|Jad shown on the artwork released with the jad pet: TzRek-Jad. New jad.png|The new TzTok-Jad after graphical rework. Trivia *In the 38th Postbag from the Hedge, the Wise Old Man calculated the approximate number of Roosters required to complete the TzHaar Fight Cave and kill TzTok-Jad at 5,308. In addition, the Wise Old Man mentions TzTok-Jad is allergic to chicken. * When the player has killed TzTok-Jad, their Adventurer's Log will state 'I killed TzTok-Jad, and can now claim my fire cape'. References nl:TzTok-Jad de:TzTok-Jad fi:TzTok-Jad Category:TzHaar Category:Unique monsters Category:Bosses Category:Monsters featured on Duel Cards Category:Elementals Category:TzHaar Fight Cave